The present invention relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investmentxe2x80x94by buying a ticketxe2x80x94with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
One type of game system which has proven quite popular with players is the so-called break-open ticket game. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards for a relatively nominal sum, with each playing card displaying game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of upper and lower plies of material, such as paper, with the game symbols displayed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed, and are revealed by xe2x80x9cbreaking openxe2x80x9d one or more flap-like portions of the upper ply.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win awards in different ways enhances the entertainment value of the game. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would meet the above stated needs and others and provide advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system for use in playing a game of chance is provided. The system includes a plurality of playing cards, each of the playing cards including game symbols displayed thereon. At least one of the playing cards displays winning game symbols. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the plurality of playing cards. The master game card includes a plurality of playing areas representing a plurality of playing levels. The plurality of playing areas includes a first playing area representing a first playing level and at least one successive playing area representing an additional playing level. Each of the playing areas including indicia having at least one award identifier for identifying an award and at least one winning game symbol associated with the identified award. The first playing area includes indicia having at least two award identifiers collectively having at least two different winning game symbols. Each of the successive playing areas includes indicia having at least one award identifier which includes a winning game symbol of a type not present in any of the previous playing areas.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for playing a game of chance is provided. The system includes a plurality of playing cards, each of the playing cards including game symbols displayed thereon. At least one of the playing cards displays at least two different winning game symbols. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the plurality of playing cards. The master game card includes a plurality of playing levels, including a first playing area representing a first playing level and at least one successive playing area representing an additional playing level. Each playing area includes an award symbol and a winning game symbol associated with the award symbol. The first playing area includes at least two different winning game symbols. Each winning game symbol is only displayed once in the plurality of playing areas on said master game card.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lottery-type game system provides multiple levels of play. The system includes a plurality of playing cards, each of which can be purchased by game players for a predetermined price per playing card. Each of the playing cards has a plurality of groups of game symbols displayed thereon, with each of the cards including selectively removable means for concealing groups of game symbols thereon prior to purchase by a player. The means for concealing the game symbols is removed by the player after purchase for providing a first level of play. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the playing cards, the master game card includes a plurality of playing areas representing at least second and third levels of play. Each playing area includes an award symbol and a winning group of game symbols associated with the award symbol. The second level of play includes at least two playing areas, each playing area having a different winning group of game symbols. The third level of play comprises at least one playing area, each playing area at said third level having a different winning group of game symbols from each other group of game symbols at the third level of play and each group of game symbols at the second level of play.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for playing a game of chance is provided. The method includes distributing a set of tickets among a plurality of players. At least one cover member on each of the tickets is removed to reveal a plurality of groups of game symbols. A plurality of groups of winning game symbols in a first playing area separate from the tickets are uncovered and at least one of the groups of game symbols on each ticket is compared with the groups of winning game symbols in the first playing area. A plurality of groups of winning game symbols in a second playing area separate from the tickets and the first playing area is uncovered at least one of the groups of game symbols on each ticket compared with at least one group of winning game symbols in the second playing area. The groups of winning game symbols in the first playing area are different from each of the groups of winning game symbols in the second playing area. First and second awards are both awarded to the holder of a ticket displaying one of the groups of winning game symbols in the first playing area and one of the groups of winning game symbols in the second playing area. The first award is associated with the group of winning game symbols in the first playing area. The second award is associated with the group of winning game symbols in the second playing area.
The advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.